pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilots Aren't Cool, They're Crappy Business.
Pilots Aren't Cool, They're Crappy Business is the first episode of These Damn Stubborn Stepping-Stones. Plot Voice: Tuxedo? Voice #2: I see that you have eyes. Voice: Bow tie? Seriously? Voice #2: What? Bow ties are cool. Voice: Okay. Alright. You go with bow ties, Doctor Vance. They're cool. Voice #2: Shut up, Armstrong. Lorcan stood studying Seth's grand outfit, while Peyton oversaw their, so she called, "pointless" preparations for the Historical Sinnoh Festival Lorcan: Yeah, right. Hear that, Peyton? Your brother just told me to shut up. Peyton rolled her eyes. Peyton: Shut up, Lorcan. Bow ties are awesome. Seth: Thank you! Peyton sighed with exasperation and walked out of the room, flipping her hair for good measure. Lorcan and Seth stood in silence for a while. Seth (gradually): She's a little kickass, isn't she? Lorcan: Says the guy who grew up with her. Is it just me, or did that sound disturbing? Seth clenched his fist and grabbed Lorcan's wrist with the other hand. Seth (between gritted teeth): Just you, Armstrong. Just you. I'm trying to set you up, idiot. Lorcan's head twitched. Seth (grinning): Don't worry, man. It's gonna be fine. Just go with the flow and don't make a show. Seth let his hand go and straightened his bow tie against the black button-down shirt. Lorcan slowly backed off towards the door. Lorcan: See you at the festival, dude. Don't forget to bring your personal space. With that, Lorcan ran out of the room laughing before Seth could get him. When he was out of the house, he snatched a vague glance at his wristwatch. Time hadn't stopped as he had hoped. The blow was soon to come, and he sure as hell was not prepared. Scene ends Lorcan pushed his way through the excited crowd, his Umbreon tailing close behind. Lorcan (turning back momentarily): Come on, Eri. We need to get going. Fast. Lorcan heard a whistle and turned. He spotted Seth and Peyton nearby, scanning the crowd from the top of a food stand, most likely searching for him. Lorcan (backing away in the crowd): Oh, crap. On second thoughts… Lorcan bent down and picked Eri the Umbreon up. Eri: Umbree! Lorcan: Shhh. Quiet, Eri. I can't let them find us. Not now. Lorcan shuffled and pushed his way through. It wasn't an easy task, with Eri struggling in his grip. Voice (ringing out from the main event stage in the center of the festival area): Are we ready to start our 35th Annual Historical Sinnoh Festival here in Celestic Town? Various shouts were thrown from the thicket of people. Presenter: Terrific! I'm psyched. But first, of course, we must present the object of the festival. Ladies and gentleman, the Lustrous Orb! Two women from backstage wheeled in the orb, a small glass ball of clear vortex-like images, encased in glass. Lorcan snapped his glance down at his wristwatch. They were bang on time with the presentation. Any minute now, it was supposed to happen. Lorcan (between gritted teeth): I've gotta stop them. He reread the note that was left for him in his mind: 2:30, strike on the orb. Stay far, brother. Signed, J.A. He went on pushing through the crowd until he reached the front row of people, just before the young man directly in front of him stripped his coat off to reveal black and white uniform. Man: Houndoom, flamethrower! The guy threw a Pokéball and Houndoom appeared, spewing flames from its mouth. The presenter was torched and ran howling around the stage, and the crowd was thrown in to a chaos of nervous chatter and pushing as more Pokémon are released on to the stage, wrecking it with various moves. Lorcan jumped on the man in front of him and pushed him to the ground. They rolled on the ground as people scattered, until Lorcan managed to gain the upper side. Eri leaps away with fright. Lorcan: Where's Jupiter? The Galactic Grunt sneered at him. Lorcan (fighting to stay on the upper side): Where's your damn commander, you asshole? Peyton's voice: Lorcan? What are you doing? Lorcan turned, but was overpowered before he could spot Peyton. Galactic Grunt (yelling): Close in! Houndoom, return! He shoved Lorcan's face in to the ground painfully and stood. Galactic Grunt (looking down at Lorcan): And stay away from Commander Jupiter, jackass.That's a warning. He stamped his foot on Lorcan's chest and leaped on to the raised platform, disappearing in the smoke. Peyton neared Lorcan hesitantly and helped him up. Eri: Umbreeeon! Peyton: You alright? Lorcan: Little crappy, but fine. Cross out the bruises and the dirt, and I'm totally fresh. Peyton: What the hell was that? Lorcan: Never mind what that was, its what they're after that matters. Peyton: Oh, my God. Don't tell me- Lorcan (smirking weakly): Team Galactic. I am telling you Peyton (frowing): Well, thanks for nothing, Armstrong. He tried to reach the raised platform on his own, but Peyton grabbed at him. Peyton: Stop right there. You aren't going anywhere. Lorcan (struggling): Get off, you. I need to stop- Peyton (shaking her head): You can't do anything. She pointed up. Lorcan heard the sound of a helicopter above and looked up. Someone dangled from a safety line that was attached to the silver helicopter above, holding the glass encasing of the orb. The someone (yelling with triumph): Adieu, Celectic Town! Lorcan (whimpering): No. Someone far off (yelling): Dispatch to Eterna! Eri: Umbreeooon! People had climbed on to the raised platform, sending their Pokémon out to stop the helicopter. Lorcan felt Seth's hand on his shoulder. Seth: Lorcan, it's okay- Lorcan: No. It really isn't. Seth: What is it, man? It's just an old orb. It's really not- Lorcan: No, not only. This is sick, man. My sister has the Lustrous Orb. Seth: Your sister- oh. They stared up at the helicopter moments before it disappeared behind the clouds. Lorcan: One-zero. Seth: The folks at Eterena City have the Adamant Orb. Lorcan's expression darkened. Lorcan: Not for long. Characters *Lorcan Armstrong *Seth Vance *Peyton Vance *Presenter *Team Galactic Grunt *Jupiter Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:TDSSS